Journey West by Way of Insanity
by everfaraway
Summary: Contains: blood, sex, alcohol, violence, language, animal abuse, & insanity.  Wait the manga contains that, nevermind.  Just read the damn thing.
1. Chapter 1

Deaf and Shunned

_**Author: First Saiyuki fic. Unfortunately we don't own anything or anyone but if we did we'd own Hakkai & Sanzo. **_

_**Oh, yeah Arya belong to Everfaraway. R&R. Flames go to the fireplace we wish we had.**_

I was silent as I sat at the table in the restaurant. My hood was up and my cloak fastened securely. My gaze had been flitting around to the others in the restaurant, when I turned my attention back to the barmaid who had set my drink down. "Beg pardon?" I asked, having missed her question.

"Get you anything else?" she asked kindly.

I shook my head and whispered, "No." I picked up my glass just as the woman stepped back. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at me.

"Youkai! She's a Youkai!" My heart raced as I got up quickly. "Youkai! It's a Youkai!" I burst out of the door, glasses and bottles shattering around me as I did. I got maybe 30 feet before I felt something embed itself in my back. Pain shot through me as I dropped. Fear made me curl up and instinct made a shield that made me invisible to human eyes appear. Then I felt the painfully familiar pulse of Youkai energy.

My eyes searched the surrounding area and found the pulse's source. Four figures stood not 40 or so feet away. One, a blonde, was human. Another was a half-Youkai with scarlet hair and eyes. The smallest was Youkai and wore a power restraint around his forehead. The last was watching me with concern. He was handsome with short black hair, a monocle and three small power restraints on one ear.

"How come they can't see her and we can, Sanzo?" the smallest asked.

"It's the shield, she's part Youkai." the blonde snarled.

"Hey!" the red head called, not to me but to one of the men closest to him.

"What!" he snapped.

"There an inn around?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." the small Youkai added. The human motioned for them to follow him. I glanced around me and saw that the crowd had dispersed.

The Youkai with the monocle knelt near me under the pretense of adjusting his shoe and whispered, "Does your shield still remain if you are moving?" I nodded and he smiled, "Come with us." I rose and followed him into a small inn, where they asked for four small rooms.

Once safely hidden I dropped my shield and pulled back my hood. Pain sparked from my upper back.

"Damn." the red head said.

"Lay down please." the kind Youkai told me. I stretched out on the bed and felt his fingertips touch my shoulder gently. I stared at the wall as more pain erupted again. A few seconds later I felt a flood of warmth and looked back to see a ball of gold light slip into my back. The skin tingled as it stitched itself back together as I sat up. Sitting on a small towel on the table was a knife dripping blood.

"That was in your back." the smallest said.

I nodded slowly and whispered, "Thank you."

The monocled Youkai wiped a bit of blood from his hand before he smiled, "It was my pleasure, Miss..."

"Arya." I told him.

"Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo." he said, motioning first to himself then the others. A sliver dragon landed next to me.

"That's Hakuryu." Goku said.

"Why were they attacking you?" Sanzo asked.

"They realized I'm at least part Youkai. And as I'm sure all of you know, it is hard to hide it." I explained. Goku nodded, Gojyo cast his eyes down and Hakkai looked towards the window.

"Are you?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes." I admitted. He raised an eyebrow but remained quiet.

Later

I ran the brush I had borrowed from Gojyo through my hair again. The kappa was interesting. Despite the others warnings that he was only out for sex, he had yet to actually make a pass at me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned to see Gojyo behind me.

"Mind if I have my brush back?" he asked. I pulled the dark strands of hairs from the brush and handed it to him.

"Thank you." I said.

"No prob." he muttered, before disappearing into the hall. Smoothing my hair back I tied it up into a ponytail. Hakkai slipped out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. I kept him just within sight as he set the towel down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for earlier." I said.

He nodded then asked, "How long have you been deaf?"

My eyes widened and I moved towards the window sill.

"How could you tell?" I snarled.

"You're always watching our lips move when we're talking. And I've noticed that if you're not watching whoever's talking to you, you miss whatever is said." he said.

I sighed and whispered, "I've been almost entirely deaf since I was born. My mother thought it was from my strange bloodline."

"Strange bloodline?" he asked. "My mother was half-Youkai like Gojyu. After being shunned most of her life, she found a human man who loved her despite her scarlet eyes and hair. A few years later my mother gave birth to me... unfortunately shortly afterwards my father was murdered by Youkai." I whispered.

"Your mother was half-Youkai, how?" he whispered.

"My grandmother was human. She was raped and left for dead by a Youkai." I told him. He flinched and touched his right eyelid. "You're blind in that eye aren't you?" I asked.

"Almost entirely." he whispered, sitting down on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions

**_Author: Again Arya is mine but I own nobody else. Pout_**

I sat on the window sill and stared out at the night sky. In the glass I could see Hakkai's reflection as he got ready for bed. He slipped out of his green over shirt, took off his green head band and set his monocle down on the table. Hakuryu lefted it's head and chirped softly. He patted the dragon's head before looking back at me. I turned to look at him so I could read his lips. "If you'd like you can take the bed, I'm fine with sleeping on the floor." he said.

"I don't sleep much at night. I'm more likely to sleep while in the jeep." I admitted.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I've been told by Gojyo I often talk in my sleep." I shrugged before returning to looking out the window. However I was only paying partial attention to the world outside. My eyes constantly slid to his reflection in the glass.

Hakkai hesitated for a moment, looking back at me, before he pulled off his black long sleeve. My eyes slid down his back and his chest when he turned to pet Hakuryu again.

"Shit." I whispered, looking at the jagged scar on his stomach. His dark green eyes moved to me slowly. Never had I seen a set of eyes filled with so much pain and guilt. "What happened?" I whispered.

He lowered his head and whispered, "Another Youkai did this to me... when I was still human."

"I thought you were Youkai." I said. He shook his head. "Then how did you become Youkai?" I asked, moving so that I could "listen" to him a bit better.

"My wife was kidnapped by a band of Youkai. I traveled, killing and absorbing the power of a thousand Youkai before I found where my wife was being held. The Youkai had raped her and she was pregnant when she killed herself. The leader of the band beat me badly and while I lay bleeding on the floor, let his blood drip into my wounds. After I had become Youkai, I killed the band's leader." he whispered.

Slowly I knelt at his feet, resting my head in his lap. "You are too kind of a man to suffer so much." I whispered.

He looked at me with heavy eyes and said, "Many people say that, until they know the things I have done."

"I know what you have done and I still say this." I told him. Slowly he lowered his head to the point we were eye to eye. This close I could see that his right eye was actually a bit darker than his left and had a bit of a glaze over it. Very slowly he reached up and slid off the cuffs he wore on his left ear. Before my eyes: his ears elongated, his fingernails became claws, his teeth: fangs and the vine like markings of a Youkai crept onto his face. I shivered as his aura flowed around me.

"Are you frightened?" he hissed.

"No." I admitted. Slowly, almost painfully, he returned the cuffs to his ears and shifted back to his human body. His eyes remained on me as I laid my head down.

"Not much fazes you, does it?" he asked. I shook my head slowly.

Several hours later I nipped the scar on his stomach with my teeth. I had been working on the area for about an hour now. His whimpers and shivers had turned to shudders and whispered endearments. Gently I kissed the slightly darker flesh just under the jagged outline.

"May I try something?" I asked. His eyes locked on mine and slowly he nodded. I got up, found my jacket and pulled a small knife out. He stared at the blade with wide eyes. I flinched when the blade tip broke my skin and held it until it drew blood.

"What in the world?" he asked.

"Stay still." I said, touching my bleeding fingertip to his scar. I traced the outline, leaving a thin trail of blood as I did and whispered, "Take the pain from the wound and smooth over the flesh." A soft red glow surrounded the scar as I finished and sat back to suck on my fingertip until it stopped bleeding. He stared as the rough skin became as soft as the surrounding area.

"How did you do that?" he asked, looking up at me.

"With my blood. It's my catalyst, all I have to do is draw a bit of my blood and I can do whatever I please with it. As long as I don't bleed myself to death, of course." I explained. He shook his head, then grabbed me and kissed me furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

Abandoned Child

**_Authors: Kainei is Mirokou's & Arya is Everfaraway's. Again: we wish we owned Sanzo & Hakkai. But we dont'._**

It started when the Youkai went berserk. Grandma had raised me and I was always helping others. I was a protector of our village. Then the Youkai turned on the humans. I had to fight neighbors to protect neighbors and in the end my village told me to leave. I am a half-breed: half-human, half-Youkai. My scarlet eyes and hair give that away. Alas that the ones who took me in as an abandoned babe have abandoned me in turn. I don't know what is causing the Youkai to be so hostile but I swear I will help stop it.

I traveled in no particular direction, merely wandering from place to place. Some towns see me merely as a traveling human while others drive me off as Youkai. I was walking towards the next town heading west when a vehicle pulled up beside me. "Need a lift, Miss?" the brunette driver asked.

"No! Hakkai, we can't take any more. Arya was one thing but hitchhikers are another," a smaller brunette protested from the backseat.

"I thank you for your offer, brothers. May I ask a question?" I replied, curious. The driver and the small one were Youkai, the redhead and female were half and fourth respectfully, and the blonde was human. The blonde nodded and I asked, "How is it that all other Youkai are crazy but us?" The redhead looked up and dropped his cigarette.

"Whoa! Check it out, she's like me!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? You mean she's another pervy kappa, Gojyo?" the small one asked.

"No, Goku, she's a half-breed," the blonde muttered. "Please forgive my idiot companions," he continued, turning to face me.

"No need, high priest, I'm certain you are helping them gain enlightenment." I bowed and turned to continue on.

"Sanzo, she's going our way and she did ask about why the Youkai are acting up," the one called Hakkai said. "Maybe she can help."

A hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Travel with us awhile and I'll explain," Sanzo said.

"Very well," I replied as he helped me into the jeep.

"What is your name?" the other girl asked.

"Kainei," I answered. Sanzo explained about the experiment combining human science and Youkai magic and the effect it was having on the Youkai. "That makes sense. I was raised by humans and when the Youkai went berserk, they asked me to leave even though I fought to protect them from the rampaging Youkai," I said, explaining my past briefly. The rest of the ride into town was uneventful. The inn only had three rooms avalable so we had to double up.

"So, who's sleeping where?" Gojyo asked eyeing me. "We know Hakkai and Arya are gonna share so who gets Kainei?"

"I do," Sanzo replied, his gun in Gojyo's face. "You get to share with Goku." Goku protested loudly before Gojyo grabbed him by his cloak and dragged him away.

"Let me go, you pervy kappa!" he shouted.

"Shut up, monkey boy!" Gojyo growled. Hakkai smiled as Arya and I led the way to our rooms.

"So has the high priest found a potential concubine?" Hakkai teased. Sanzo simply glared and refused to answer.

Once in our room, I turned to him and asked, "Did Hakkai come a little close to the truth?" He blushed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Somewhat," came the muttered response.

"So what is the truth?" Sanzo looked away. "Well?" I insisted. He sat on the window sill, pulled out his glasses and began to read.

Later

Dinner was uneventful for the most part. I spent part of my time watching Goku as he shoveled food into his mouth and part of it listening to Arya and Hakkai's conversation.

"I'm sorry there seems to be no change, Arya." Hakkai apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I've been like this since I was born." she told him.

"Been like what?" I asked.

"Arya's deaf." Goku said between mouthfuls. My gaze returned to her.

"Hakkai's been using his chi to see if he can give Arya some hearing. But so far no luck." Gojyu told me.

"You can't hear at all?" I asked.

"Very little. Occasionally an extremely high pitched or an extremely low pitched sound, but aside from that, no." she said.

Hakkai nodded slowly and said, "We'll try again after dinner."

"Alright." she told him.

Hakuryu cheeped and stole a drumstick from Goku's plate.

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" the monkey king yelled, swiping at the silver dragon.

"Teacher, the animal is abusing the animal... again," Gojyo said in a schoolboy voice. Arya rolled her eyes, Hakkai shook his head and I laughed. Sanzo glanced up from his newspaper and said,

"And just what do you expect me to do about it? I control neither the dragon nor the monkey." With that he went back to his paper. Gojyo, Hakkai and I all laughed as Arya looked a bit confused.

"What?" she asked. Hakkai touched her hand gently to make her look at him and repeated what Sanzo had said. A moment later she was giggling with the rest of us.


	4. Chapter 4

No Contest

**_Author: Arya: Everfaraways. Kainei: Mirokous. Flames will be thrown at the Deepground soldiers in DOC._**

I had been traveling with the Sanzo party for a month before things came to a head. Tension had been mounting between Sanzo and Gojyo and we all knew it was only a matter of time before they came to blows... again. This time it was over me. "I don't see why you're hogging her all the time. C'mon, Sanzo, give the rest of us half a chance," Gojyo pouted.

"No! I won't give you a chance because you'll just make a fool out of yourself... again! And Goku thinks more with his stomach then his dick and is therefore not interested!" Sanzo countered.

"Kouryuu," I said softly. He turned to me.

"How do you know that name?"

"You talk in your sleep, Genjyo Sanzo," I smiled. At that point Gojyo began to harass Sanzo again and they had both drawn their weapons before Goku offered a solution.

"Just let her choose," he suggested. "Less messy and it'd be settled once and for all."

They agreed and stood together in front of me. I turned so that Arya could read my lips and began pointing to one and then the other, listing various attributes.

"Red hair vs. blonde; red eyes vs. purple; half-Youkai vs. human; staff with chain and blade vs. gun; perverted kappa vs. high priest with low morals," I said before gesturing between them for a few minutes. Finally I pointed at Sanzo and said, "Genjyo Sanzo, no contest." Hakkai and Goku laughed while Sanzo looked please and Gojyo insulted.

Turning to Arya he complained, "Why'd she choose him? He's just as bad as me and I'm better looking. Plus we're both half-breeds."

"He's more likely to be faithful," Hakkai pointed out. Gojyo continued to pout as Goku teased him and Hakkai and Arya laughed. Sanzo took my hand and pulled me off to the side.

"Why did you choose me? You listed as many bad traits as good ones," he asked.

"I trust you more," I replied. "And Hakkai's right that you are more likely to remain faithful." I took a step forward and leaning up, placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed but pulled me closer.

"Don't think for a minute I'm going to let you get away with that," he said teasingly. As Sanzo leaned closer, Gojyo interrupted.

"Hey, what the hell do you two think you're doin'?" the kappa demanded. The response was Sanzo's pistol solidly connecting with his head.

"Kyuu," Hakuryu said.

"Shall we continue on then?" Hakkai asked.

"Let's go," came the reply.

That evening

Once again we had been given three rooms and as usual Hakkai and Arya shared and Gojyo and Goku shared, leaving Sanzo and myself together. After placing the do not disturb sign on the door and locking it, he turned to me. "I believe we were interrupted earlier," he said.

I laughed and asked, "Hoping to keep the children out?"

"If not, I could always shoot them." he growled. My protests were cut off by his mouth on mine. It surprised me that the High Priest Sanzo was actually gentle and rather shy. His hands trailed slowly down my arms and settled on my hips. His lips were softer than most men's that I had known. After several minutes he stepped back blushing a very vibrant shade of red. I touched two fingers to my tingling lips. "I'm sorry..." he began as I giggled.

"Never kissed a girl before?" I asked. He turned even redder and shook his head.

Late Into The Night

I sighed as Sanzo tightened his grip around my waist. If Gojyo or Goku ever found out that he was extremely shy and affectionate, he'd murder them both without a second thought. A soft purr rose in my throat as I snuggled back against him.

He cracked an eye open and muttered, "Stop moving, I've got to take a cold shower as it is."

"Sorry." I whispered.

Behind me he shifted, pulled me closer and growled, "Mine."

"Yes," I breathed, "Your's."


	5. Chapter 5

Kainei's Village

**_Author: I hope by now yall know who we own. Especially if yall have read this far. Flames us & WE KILL YOU! _**

A few months after things were settled; I glanced up and recognized the area we were traveling through. "We're approaching my home village," I said.

"We may not be welcome."

"We don't have much choice, Kainei, we have to stop for the night," Hakkai said gently.

"If anyone tries to give you grief over it, I'll deal with them," Sanzo growled around his cigarette. We pulled in and didn't see anyone at first. We got out of the jeep and Hakuryu shifted back to his dragon form. We were making our way towards the inn when an old lady stopped us.

"Kainei? Kainei, you're back," Grandma said, hugging me. "Who are your friends?" I introduced the rest of the party and she insisted that we stay the night with her. We followed her home and Sanzo and I were stopped by some of my small neighbors.

"Miss Kainei, who is your friend? Where have you been? Are you back to stay?" they asked.

"This is Genjyo Sanzo; I've been many places and I doubt I'd be allowed to stay even if I wanted to," I replied. Satisfied for the moment, they ran off to announce that there was a Sanzo priest visiting and that he was staying at Grandma's.

Arya, Grandma and I were in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. Grandma went to answer it while Arya and I finished preparing the meal. When we brought it into the dining room, the Council of Elders was gathered there talking with Sanzo and the others. We set the food down and Arya sat beside Hakkai and I sat beside Sanzo.

The Chief Elder scowled and said, "Kainei the Outcast, we told you to never return. If you leave now, there will be no punishment. If you return a second time, however, you will die."

Sanzo glared at him. "She stays."

"What?"

"Kainei stays or we all leave. She's a member of my party and if one of us is not welcome then we'll just go on to the next town," he said starting to rise.

"Fine, she can stay but she must be gone by morning," the Elder replied.

Arya glared up at the council and said, "You're a bunch of cowards."

Slowly the Elder turned his attention to her and snarled, "Who are you?"

"My name isn't your concern. But you're all foolish old men: trying to turn away the one person who's protected this town from Youkai just because she is half Youkai herself." she snapped.

"Koji protects our town now. Be gone from here by morning or we will return for your heads." the Elder warned as the rest of the council sputtered.

Sanzo's P.O.V.

The Elder's threat didn't faze us; after all, we'd been dealing with bumbling Youkai assassins since day one. After dinner the Council of Elders left and Grandma had Kainei show us to the guest rooms. "This room is mine and the ones on either side are the guest rooms. Take your pick." Hakkai pulled Arya into the room on the right and Gojyo and Goku took the one on the left. I followed Kainei into her room and we quickly fell asleep on separate pallets.

I woke in the middle of the night to Kainei whimpering in her sleep.

"No! Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!" I knew from past experience that it was the same nightmare that plagued her every night. I slipped over and knelt beside her. "It's okay," I whispered.

"I won't let them hurt you, Kainei. You're safe now." She calmed down but still whimpered a little as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I was almost back to sleep when the door slid open and a muscular youth entered. He tiptoed up to her pallet and raised a knife over his head. My gun was out and pointed in his face before he could blink. "What do you think you're doing, kid?" I growled softly.

"M-my job," the young man hissed, his voice shaking.

"And what is you're job?" I asked a little louder.

"Protecting this village from Youkai scum like her," came the reply.

"So you murder innocent people in their sleep?"

"Only when ordered to. Who are you, anyway?"

"Genjyo Sanzo, holder of the Maten Scripture."

"What kind of High Priest sleeps with a woman?"

"A High Priest with low morals. Tell whoever sent ya to go shove it up their asses." Gojyo muttered.

"Honestly, would you have expected him to sleep with men?" Hakkai asked.

I gave him a raised eyebrow as voice called, "Why is everyone up in the middle of the night? Is there food?"

"Goku." I snarled. The monkey staggered down the hall to the door as Hakkai repeated what he had said for Arya.

"That is the reason we're awake. And if you're hungry try to eat him." Arya snapped, pointing at the kid who had snuck into our room.

Goku looked at the kid sleepily, then turned to Arya and asked, "Why do I have to eat him? He's human."

"Koji," Kainei said, her voice ice. "How dare you. I trained you and you dare turn on me just because the Council ordered you to? You are a fool. You don't deserve the honor they gave you." She spat at his feet then turned to Gojyo. "Throw him out."

"With pleasure," the kappa smirked and flung the idiot out the window.

The next morning we were preparing to depart when the Council showed up again with the would-be assassin in tow.

"That's him! He's the one who tossed me out the window!" Koji shouted, pointing at the kappa.

"So? Kainei said to throw him out, she just wasn't specific." Gojyo said. Arya faced the Council with her hands on her hips and a defiant smirk on her face. Her right palm was beginning to glow red.

Hakkai grabbed her wrist and whispered, "These are humans, Arya."

"I don't care. They hassled us yesterday, sent in a stupid kid to try to kill Kainei last night and now they're here to give us a hard time again." she snapped.

Kainei narrowed her eyes at the Council and growled, "Do not force me to fight you."

"Excuse me, sir, but you don't want to mess with them," a girl's voice came from behind the Council. All eyes turned to the little girl who stood nearby.

"Wait, isn't that ...?" Hakkai asked, staring at the girl with blonde hair, maroon eyes, Youkai birthmarks on her cheek and a devish grin.

"Who are you?" the Elder asked.

"Lirin. If you mess with them, you have to mess with us too." she said, motioning to the trio behind her.

"Holy shit." Gojyo said. Kougaiji, Dokugakuji and Yaone all looked rather amused by Lirin's boldness. The Council parted as they walked up to us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as I lowered my gun at Kougaiji.

"The only reason I was pursuing you in the first place was a false promise from my father's mistress," the half-Youkai prince replied. "We are done working for her and wish to help you to make retribution for past harassment."

Lirin had slipped over and was quietly conversing with Goku. Gojyo and his older brother were eyeing each other in an "I'm not entirely comfortable with this but I'll go with it" look. Yaone and Hakkai were comparing notes on some healing technique or other while Arya "listened" and Kainei watched me. I lowered my gun and lead our combined parties out of town. Once outside, I turned to Kougaiji and demanded a full explanation.

"My father's mistress, Lady Gyokumen Koushu, promised to free my mother from her imprisonment if I retrieved your Maten Scripture. Lirin and I over heard her and Ni Jenyi saying that it was all a ruse to get me to fight you. The others only follow me of their own free will and their loyalty is to me, not her."


End file.
